The present invention relates to pistol recoil and, more particularly, to a device to reduce pistol recoil.
Recoil is the backward momentum of a gun when it is discharged. In most small arms, the momentum is transferred to the ground through the body of the shooter. Some people are afraid of using a handgun, because the recoil of the handgun can be uncontrollable.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that reduces recoil of a fired pistol.